Theed Palace
The Theed Royal Palace was the royalty's seat of power on the planet of Naboo.1 As its name suggests, it was located in Theed, the capital city of Naboo's human inhabitants.2 The palace's design was elegant and flowing, blending quite finely with the surrounding environment, and it connected to the Theed Hangar via a number of passages. During the Trade Federation's occupation of the planet, the palace was seized and used as their base of operations, with Viceroy Nute Gunray and his senior staff holding it as their residence until forces led by Queen Padmé Amidala assaulted it and captured Gunray. After Padmé's term as queen ended, the palace became the residence of her successor queen, Jamillia, though she would return there to speak with Jamillia and the Advisory Council regarding the Separatist Crisis and the looming threat of war. When war did come, Queen Jamillia had been replaced by the noticeably younger Queen Neeyutnee who ruled during the Clone Wars. At Neeyutnee's request, Padmé returned once more when the presence of battle droids was discovered on Naboo and later for the Festival of Light, an event which celebrated Naboo joining the Galactic Republic. The festival took place in the palace courtyard under a ray shield and was the scene of an attempt to kidnap Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Another attempt was made by Count Dooku in the palace dining room, but he retreated in failure after a duel with Anakin Skywalker. Upon the formation of the Galactic Empire, the queen at the time was Apailana, who was soon replaced in short order by Queen Dalné. However, the position of Monarch of Naboo was rendered an almost entirely ceremonial role, with the true power lying in the hands of Moff Quarsh Panaka. However, Panaka spent most of his time in his chalet on Onoam, leaving Dalne in the palace. After the Battle of Endor which marked the fall of the Empire, celebrations took place in the plaza in front of the palace. By this point, Naboo was ruled by Queen Sosha Soruna. At some point before the Clone Wars, Queen Amidala installed a security system in Theed as a precaution against further droid invasions. The system, powered by relays located throughout the city, would disable any electronics, vehicles and weapons in the area with the exception of those inside the Theed Royal Palace. During a battle against the Empire on Naboo, Rebel forces managed to activate the system and hold the palace. With the Imperials' weapons disabled and those of the rebels still functioning, the day was won by the Alliance. Appearances * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (First appearance) * Star Wars Battlefront II * "Raiders of the Lost Gundark"—''Star Wars Adventures 18'' * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny – "Monster Misunderstanding" * Queen's Shadow * Queen's Shadow audiobook * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Blue Shadow Virus" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Children of the Force" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis on Naboo" * Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Princess Leia, Part II * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi (Post-2004 releases) * Shattered Empire, Part II * Shattered Empire, Part III * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb (Appears in flashback(s)) * Lego Star Wars Video game * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Monopoly: Star Wars (as apartment or w/ tower)